Adam Małysz
2014).]] polski skoczek narciarski i kierowca rajdowy. W swej karierze zdobył 4 medale zimowych IO – 3 srebrne i 1 brązowy, ponadto posiada 6 medali MŚ – 4 złote, 1 srebrny i 1 brązowy. Zdobył również 4 Kryształowe Kule za zwycięstwa w klasyfikacji generalnej Pucharu Świata. Do nieco mniejszych sukcesów należą trzykrotny triumf w klasyfikacji generalnej Letniego Grand Prix oraz zwycięstwo w 49. Turnieju Czterech Skoczni. W latach 2011-16 poświęcił się rajdom samochodowym, jednak nie osiągał tu spektakularnych sukcesów. Sportowiec jest patronem skoczni narciarskiej w rodzimym mieście. Przebieg kariery Na początku lat 90. XX wieku Małysz uprawiał kombinację norweską. Nie osiągał w tej dyscyplinie żadnych sukcesów na arenie międzynarodowej, zatem postanowił skoncentrować się na samych skokach. Po raz pierwszy w Pucharze Świata pojawił się na konkursie w Innsbrucku, w dniu 4 stycznia 1995 – był to zatem debiut na 43. Turnieju Czterech Skoczni. W rzeczywistości kariera skoczka zaczęła się od kwalifikacji na skoczni w Planicy z grudnia 1994 roku, przez które nie przebrnął. Sezon 1994/95 zakończył, mając 40 punktów i tym samym zajął 51. miejsce w generalnej klasyfikacji sezonu. Jeszcze przed końcem sezonu Małysz brał udział w MŚ w Thunder Bay, oba konkursy indywidualne zakończył na zaskakująco wysokich miejscach (10. na K-90 i 11. na K-120). Szybko zaczęły się czasy świetności polskiego skoczka, już na początku sezonu 1995/96 Małysz osiągał lepsze wyniki niż te z poprzedniego sezonu. Nie zachwycały one aż do kolejnej edycji TCS, nawet mimo, że polski skoczek nie zakwalifikował się do konkursu rozgrywanego w Bischofshofen. Po 44. Turnieju Czterech Skoczni miejsca zajmowane w kolejnych konkursach często znajdowały się w pierwszej 10, Adam Małysz zawodził jedynie w Sapporo, gdzie był 23. po zawodach na skoczni K115. Przystąpił do zawodów MŚ w Tauplitz i konkursy tam rozgrywane zakończył również na akceptowalnych miejscach. 18 lutego 1996 roku, po raz pierwszy w karierze, polski zawodnik stanął na podium konkursu pucharowego. Stało się to na skoczni dużej w Iron Mountain. Na podium w tym sezonie stawał jeszcze po konkursie w Lahti (skocznia duża K114) – zajmując trzecią lokatę, po konkursie w Falun (skocznia K90) był drugi, a 17 marca 1996 udało mu się wygrać po raz pierwszy w karierze, był to wówczas konkurs w Oslo (K110). Sezon ten zakończył na siódmej lokacie w klasyfikacji generalnej. Za to niefortunny dla niego był pierwszy etap nowego sezonu Pucharu Świata, w Lillehammer punktował tylko raz, i to po zajęciu odległej, 28. lokaty po pierwszym konkursie. Lepiej jednak sprawował się w Kuusamo, zajęte przez niego miejsca były w drugiej 10. Optymalną formę do skakania Adam Małysz odzyskał z chwilą konkursu w Innsbrucku (45. TCS) – zajął tutaj szóstą pozycję, a w Bischofshofen delektował się kolejnym miejscem na podium w karierze, po przegranej tylko z Dieterem Thomą. Sukcesem zakończył się również start Polaka na skoczniach japońskich, zwycięstwa odnosił w Sapporo na skoczni normalnej oraz w Hakubie na obiekcie K120. Dalej było jednak tylko gorzej, bowiem zawodnik w tym sezonie punktował znacząco już jedynie w Falun, po zajęciu piątej pozycji. Małysz w klasyfikacji generalnej sezonu 1996/97 zamykał pierwszą 10. Od sezonu 1997/98 do 1999/00 trwał kompromitujący go kryzys w formie. Na początku pierwszego z sezonów Adam Małysz zdołał punktować kilka razy, ale gdy ruszył 46. Turniej Czterech Skoczni, polski skoczek nie pokazał błysku. Kolejne i ostatnie już punkty w sezonie wywalczył podczas dwóch konkursów w Zakopanem. Startował na zimowych igrzyskach olimpijskich w Nagano, jednak miejsca zajmowane po obu konkursach były odpowiednio 51. na K90 oraz 52. na K120. Po raz kolejny na międzynarodowej arenie Małysz pojawił się dopiero na 47. TCS, w żadnym z konkursów nie udało mu się uzyskać miejsca, które równocześnie dałoby mu dopisanie punktów do klasyfikacji generalnej Pucharu Świata. Zakopane okazało się szczęśliwe dla polskiego skoczka drugi raz pod rząd, tutaj akurat zajął punktowane lokaty (odpowiednio 27. i 23. pozycję). Ogółem w tym sezonie najlepszy wynik, jaki zdołał osiągnąć Adam Małysz, to siedemnaste miejsce po konkursie w Lahti na skoczni normalnej. Fatalnie sprawował się podczas zawodów MŚ w Ramsau, miejsca były bowiem jeszcze dalsze niż te, które zajmował dwa lata wcześniej na MŚ w Trondheim. Oba te sezony kończył w klasyfikacji generalnej na odległych miejscach, lokaty te to odpowiednio 57. i 46. Poprawa objawiła się, gdy trwał sezon 1999/2000, Polak zakończył go na 28. pozycji w generalnej klasyfikacji. Po raz kolejny Zakopane pozwoliły mu osiągnąć przyzwoity wynik, po pierwszym tam rozgrywanym konkursie Orzeł z Wisły zajął pozycję trzynastą. Lepsze wyniki, ale nadal niezbyt dobre, osiągał w trakcie 48. Turnieju Czterech Skoczni. Formę godną przyszłego wybitnego skoczka próbował osiągać w Iron Mountain, już po pierwszym konkursie na skoczni K120 zajmował lokatę czwartą. W konkursie kończącym ten sezon, rozgrywanym na skoczni Velikanka (obecnie Letalnica), zajmował siódme miejsce. Klasyfikację generalną sezonu 1999/00 zakończył na pozycji 28. Tzw. małyszomania rozpoczęła się właśnie w sezonie 2000/2001. Liczący trzy konkursy maraton w Kuopio jeszcze nie był tak idealny w jego wykonaniu, już w pierwszym konkursie Polak został zdyskwalifikowany. Na 49. TCS Adam Małysz pokazał taką formę, jaka właśnie zasłużyła na tą manię. Konkursy w Oberstdorfie i Garmisch-Partenkirchen ukończył odpowiednio na czwartej i trzeciej pozycji, a pozostałe dwa konkursy TCS wygrał. W klasyfikacji łącznej Polak był pierwszy i jako pierwszy w dziejach zdobył ponad 1000 punktów. Całości mistrzowskiej passy dopełniały kolejne trzy wygrane, były to pierwsze miejsca zajęte po obu konkursach w Harrachovie oraz Park City. W Hakubie miejsca na podium już nie zajmował, ale w Sapporo zaliczył kolejny podwójny triumf. Sukcesem oczywiście zakończyły się starty na skoczniach w Niemczech, Małysz wygrał drugi konkurs indywidualny na Mühlenkopfschanze w Willingen. Na zawodach w Skandynawii orzeł z Wisły powiększył liczbę pucharowych zwycięstw w karierze, z 11 do 14. Swój najlepszy sezon w karierze zakończył dwoma medalami MŚ w Lahti – były to złoty medal wywalczony po zawodach na K90 oraz srebrny po zawodach na K116, zwycięstwem w TCS jak i w klasyfikacji generalnej tego sezonu. Polak wywalczył w tym sezonie 1531 punktów, był to najbardziej zasobny w pucharowe punkty sezon. Efekt małyszomanii pozytywnie zadziałał również podczas pierwszej fazy sezonu 2001/2002. Do jubileuszowego 50. TCS włącznie, polski skoczek nie stawał na podium tylko raz, a do tego czasu rozgrywanych było aż dziewięć konkursów indywidualnych, z których Polak wygrał sześć. Nadto on spowodował, iż Polska po raz pierwszy w dziejach znalazła się na podium konkursu drużynowego. Małysz niespodziewanie obniżył loty właśnie podczas TCS, była to wyjątkowa edycja, ponieważ wszystkie konkursy wchodzące w skład tej edycji wygrał Niemiec Sven Hannawald. Dwudziesty pierwszy raz w karierze Adam Małysz wygrywał, będąc 1'' po zawodach w Zakopanem. Polskiego skoczka nie było na zawodach w Hakubie, jednak nie przeszkadzało mu w tym, by zdobyć pierwsze medale w karierze podczas igrzysk olimpijskich. Stało się to oczywiście w 2002 roku, w czasie zimowych IO w Salt Lake City, polski zawodnik zdobył tu dwa medale – ''brąz na normalnej i srebro na dużej, oba złote medale trafiły do rąk Simona Ammanna. Całkiem dobrze radził sobie na tegorocznej edycji Turnieju Nordyckiego, choć ani razu nie wygrał, to trzykrotnie stawał na podium. Wysoka forma Polaka pozwoliła mu na zdobycie drugiej w karierze Kryształowej Kuli. Sezon 2002/2003 też szedł po myśli polskiemu skoczkowi, konkursy rozgrywane na skoczniach w Skandynawii kończył w pierwszej 10, a już inauguracyjny w Kuusamo zdołał skończyć na drugiej lokacie. Kolejny raz stawał na podium po pierwszym indywidualnym konkursie w Titisee-Neustadt. W końcowej klasyfikacji 51. TCS był na pozycji trzeciej, był to zarazem ostatni cykl TCS, który skończył się miejscem na podium dla Małysza. Po przeciętnych startach w Libercu, wysoką formę próbował powtórzyć w Zakopanem i udało się to zrobić, bowiem zawodnik dwukrotnie był na trzecim miejscu (dwukrotnie też wygrywał w tym miejscu Sven Hannawald). Od tej chwili Polak ani na trochę nie zajął gorszego miejsca niż dziesiąte, nawet mimo uzasadnionej przerwy, wskutek której zawodnik nie startował w Willingen. Mistrzostwa świata rozgrywane we włoskim Val di Fiemme przeszły do historii polskiego sportu, bodajże orzeł z Wisły wywalczył dwa złote medale na konkursach indywidualnych. Turniej Nordycki również zakończył się spektakularnym sukcesem, ponieważ Małysz drugi raz w karierze wygrał wszystkie trzy zawody tu rozgrywane. Przewagę punktową w końcowej klasyfikacji powiększył po tym, jak zajął wysokie miejsca na konkursach w Planicy, w efekcie tego Polak po raz trzeci pod rząd zgarnął Kryształową Kulę – do dziś żaden zawodnik inny niż Małysz nie dokonał tego osiągnięcia. Rozgrywane obydwa konkursy w Kuusamo, które rozpoczęły sezon 2003/04, orzeł z Wisły zakończył na pozycji drugiej. Passa godna wybitnego zawodnika niespodziewanie zakończyła się po tych zawodach, bo w dalszych konkursach skoczek zajmował miejsca nawet poza pierwszą 10. Dowodzi temu też udział Polaka w 52. Turnieju Czterech Skoczni, klasyfikację cyklu zakończył na piętnastej pozycji. Za to Zakopane po raz któryś okazały się dla niego bardzo szczęśliwe, w obydwu konkursach był drugi, przegrywając odpowiednio z Michaelem Uhrmannem oraz Martinem Höllwarthem. W Hakubie odbył się konkurs, w którym w drugiej serii niespodziewanie zabrakło Adama Małysza, to był pierwszy taki przypadek od dyskwalifikacji za narty Polaka w Kuopio w sezonie 2000/01. Po raz ostatni w tym sezonie skoczek wywalczył punkty w Willingen, po drugim konkursie indywidualnym, wyraźnie słabsza forma nie pozwoliła już Polakowi na wywalczenie Kryształowej Kuli czwarty raz z rzędu. Do sezonu 2004/05 Polak podchodził też z optymizmem, ale pierwsza faza oraz 53. TCS zostały absolutnie zdominowane przez Fina Janne Ahonena. Bardzo ważny był start Polaka na pierwszym konkursie indywidualnym w Harrachovie, ten konkurs wygrał, w przeciwnym razie Fin miałby nieosiągalną liczbę 11 wygranych konkursów z rzędu. W okresie dominacji Fina, orzeł z Wisły na podium stawał też w Oberstdorfie i Innsbrucku. W Tauplitz odniósł 26. zwycięstwo w karierze, wskutek tego w klasyfikacji wszechczasów pod tym względem dogonił Andreasa Feldera. Dodatkowe dwa wygrane konkursy Małysz dopisał do swej kolekcji zwycięstw pucharowych po konkursach w Zakopanem. Po raz drugi z rzędu powtórzył taktykę polegającą na rezygnacji z udziału w konkursach mających miejsce tuż przed mistrzostwami świata. Niewiele to pomogło, bo Polak (choć pojawiał się na konkursie rozgrywanym na skoczni HS140 w Pragelato) nie wywalczył ani jednego krążka, bodaj skoczek zajmował szóstą lokatę po konkursie na K90 i jedenastą po konkursie na K120. Ostatni większy sukces skoczka to trzecie miejsce na podium, które wywalczył ex aequo z Jakubem Jandą, po zawodach w Kuopio. W generalnej klasyfikacji kończącego się sezonu 2004/05 polski skoczek zajmował pozycję czwartą. Swą formę nieco podbudował w sezonie 2005/2006, zajmowane miejsca zazwyczaj nie były gorsze niż dziesiąte, wyjątek stanowił konkurs w Engelbergu, po którym Małysz był na pozycji trzynastej. Udział w 54. Turnieju Czterech Skoczni sprowadził się jedynie do występu w dwóch pierwszych konkursach cyklu, skoczek zajmował tu wyraźnie dalsze lokaty, w Ga-Pa zajmował nawet 22. miejsce. Niezbyt udał mu się występ na MŚ w lotach narciarskich, którego areną była skocznia Kulm na pograniczu austriackich miejscowości Tauplitz oraz Bad Mittendorf. Indywidualnie Polak zajął 20. lokatę w generalnej klasyfikacji. Po raz ostatni przed zimowymi igrzyskami w Turynie, polski zawodnik wystartował w Zakopanem i zajął tu odpowiednio 4. i 14. miejsce. W porównaniu do występu sprzed czterech lat (w Salt Lake City), Adam Małysz nie zdobył żadnego medalu olimpijskiego, lepiej sprawował się na skoczni normalnej, ten konkurs zakończył na pozycji siódmej. Końcówka sezonu była dla niego dużo lepsza, ponieważ zdołał jeszcze dwa razy wskoczyć na podium zawodów – w Kuopio był trzeci, tuż za Andreasem Küttelem i Thomasem Morgensternem, zaś zawody w Oslo wygrał po raz czwarty w karierze. Zawody na Letalnicy szły mu nieco gorzej, a orzeł z Wisły był na pozycji dziewiątej w końcowej klasyfikacji. Całkiem nietypowy początek miał sezon 2006/07, Polak poległ na loteryjnym konkursie w Kuusamo, zajął bodajże 34. lokatę. Za to do wysokiej formy wrócił w Lillehammer, drugi konkurs indywidualny zakończył na pozycji trzeciej, ustępując Gregorowi Schlierenzauerowi oraz Andersowi Jacobsenowi. Po raz drugi z rzędu trzecią lokatę zajmował po pierwszym konkursie w Engelbergu. Nieco gorszą, ale nader dobrą formę, orzeł z Wisły przeniósł na grunt udziałów w 55. TCS – w końcowej klasyfikacji zajął siódmą lokatę, na najniższym stopniu podium stawał jedynie po zawodach w Obesrtdorfie. Kolejny raz na podium w tym samym miejscu, lecz już nie dla poprawy wyników w klasyfikacji Turnieju Czterech Skoczni, Małysz stawał prawie miesiąc później, w dodatku te zawody zwyciężając. W tym niemieckim maratonie polski skoczek wygrywał jeszcze dwa razy – w tym samym miejscu, a konkretnie w Titisee-Neustadt. Turniej Nordycki, do którego przystępował Polak, był niezwykle spektakularny w jego wykonaniu, bowiem wygrał je nawet mimo odległego miejsca zajmowanego (54.) po drugim konkursie na skoczni Holmenkollbakken w Oslo. Atrakcją były również trzy wygrane pod rząd konkursy na skoczni w Planicy, osiągnięcia tego dotychczas nikt inny niż Adam Małysz nie osiągnął. Ten pościg za Jacobsenem zakończył się dla polskiego zawodnika czwartą i ostatnią Kryształową Kulą w karierze. W tym sezonie miały miejsce też MŚ w Sapporo, na których Polak zdobył złoto po konkursie na obiekcie HS100. Wciąż dalekie, ale dosyć wysoko punktowane, bo 16., miejsce zajmował Małysz na początek sezonu 2007/08. To najgorsza lokata do czasu 56. Turnieju Czterech Skoczni, miejsca w kolejnych konkursach zajmowane przez orła z Wisły często znajdowały się w pierwszej 10. Polak zajmował czwarte miejsce w generalnej klasyfikacji 56. TCS, byłoby ono oczywiście wyższe, gdyby nie niska lokata zajmowana po konkursie w Oberstdorfie. Formę Małysz odzyskał dopiero w Zakopanem, po trzech zawodach bez punktów, w konkursach w Polsce skoczek zajmował miejsca kolejno jedenaste i czwarte. Odpuścił sobie starty w Sapporo, w kolejnych trzech konkursach zawodnik dowiódł, że skacze regularnie i całkiem dobrze, skutkiem tego były miejsca w pierwszej 10 (nie zajął go tylko w Willingen). Bez błysku, ale nadal bardzo dobrą formę, Adam Małysz prezentował podczas mistrzostw świata w lotach narciarskich w Oberstdorfie, w końcowej klasyfikacji był na pozycji dziewiątej. Regularność w swej formie kontynuował aż do końca sezonu, ostatecznie orzeł z Wisły wywalczył dwunastą lokatę w końcowej klasyfikacji sezonu. Względem sezonu 2007/08, początek sezonu 2008/09 był sporo gorszy, Małysz zajmował zazwyczaj miejsca w trzeciej 10, starty w Pragelato odpuścił. Nie powaliła jego forma podczas 57. TCS, przede wszystkim dlatego, że brakowało go w Bischofshofen oraz zajmował zbyt daleką lokatę w Ga-Pa, by zdobyć pucharowe punkty. Wielka Krokiew tradycyjnie przyniosła mu wyższe lokaty zajmowane po konkursach, sukcesem zakończył się jeszcze przedolimpijski start w Whistler, na skoczniach Whistler Olympic Park Ski Jumps. Za to już wyraźnie słabiej spisał się podczas FIS Team Tour 2019 (cykl zawodów na niemieckich skoczniach), nie po jego myśli szły zawody MŚ w Libercu. Małysz odzyskał blask w czasie Turnieju Nordyckiego, a szczególnie po konkursie w Kuopio, gdzie udało mu się zająć najniższe miejsce na podium. Kolejne lokaty dające miejsce na podium skoczek zajmował w Planicy, ostatecznie Polakowi udało się zająć trzynastą pozycję w końcowej klasyfikacji tego sezonu. Pułapkowy był początek sezonu 2009/10, gdzie nie udało mu się nawet zakwalifikować do konkursu indywidualnego w Ruce. Bardzo szybko poprawił się w Lillehammerze, po pierwszym konkursie indywidualnym zajmował trzecią lokatę, pokonany został wówczas przez Gregora Schlierenzauera oraz Thomasa Morgensterna. Sporo gorsze miejsca zajmował podczas trzydniowego maratonu w Engelbergu, na skoczni Gross-Titlis-Schanze najlepszy był w trzecim konkursie, zajmując tego dnia ósmą lokatę. Dużo poprawniej względem poprzedniej edycji, wyglądał w jego wykonaniu udział w 58. TCS, Małysz ponownie lepsze wyniki osiągał w Oberstdorfie i Innsbrucku, ale w końcowej klasyfikacji był na pozycji dziewiątej. Nie najgorsze lokaty, bo te prawie pod koniec pierwszej 10, orzeł z Wisły wywalczył w zawodach na skoczni mamuciej w austriackim Tauplitz. Aż do zimowych IO w Vancouver, Polak nie zajmował pozycji słabszej niż dziesiąta, świetnie radził sobie na skoczni Vogtland Arena w Klingenthal, gdzie przegrał jedynie z Simonem Ammannem. Pojedynek Małysz-Ammann z korzyścią dla Szwajcara powtarzał się podczas igrzysk oraz Turnieju Nordyckiego, to było kolejne takie starcie od czasów igrzysk w Salt Lake City. Małyszowi na IO udało się wywalczyć w konkurencjach indywidualnych dwa srebrne medale (po dwa złote krążki znów sięgnął Ammann, tak jak osiem lat wcześniej), ponadto każdorazowo zajmował miejsce na podium po konkursach rozgrywanych w ramach ostatniej w historii edycji TN (zwycięstwo w końcowej klasyfikacji również przypieczętował Szwajcar). Adam Małysz zajął 5. pozycję w końcowej klasyfikacji mijającego sezonu, nagły powrót świetnej formy był jednak niezbyt wystarczający, by wywalczyć chociażby brąz w czasie MŚ w lotach w Planicy. Polak bodajże zajmował czwartą lokatę po 4 seriach i tracił do Andersa Jacobsena jedynie 0,4 punktu. Swój ostatni sezon w karierze (2010/11) polski skoczek zaczął od udanych startów w Skandynawii, po obu fińskich konkursach zajmował lokatę dziewiątą, zaś w Lillehammer był odpowiednio 5. i 9. Polak startował w trzydniowym maratonie na skoczni w Engelbergu. Pierwszy i jedyny jednoseryjny konkurs ukończył na 14. pozycji, dalsze starty skończyły się dla orła z Wisły miejscami na podium. Z optymizmem podchodził do 59. TCS, na podium wskakiwał dwukrotnie, po konkursach w Ga-Pa (przegrał on z Simonem Ammannem i Pawiełem Karielinem) i Innsbrucku (tu pokonał go Morgenstern). Kolejne wysokie miejsca skoczek zajmował kolejno po zawodach w Harrachovie, Sapporo i Zakopanem. Zawody na Wielkiej Krokwi były niezwykłe, bo orzeł z Wisły wygrał pierwszy z trzech konkursów (39. i ostatnie zwycięstwo Małysza), a w trzecim konkursie zaliczył upadek uniemożliwiający start w drugiej serii (trzeci konkurs indywidualny wygrał Kamil Stoch). Na mistrzostwach świata w Oslo, Polak wywalczył brązowy medal po konkursie na skoczni HS106. Ostatnie w karierze skoki Małysz wykonał 20 marca 2011 roku na skoczni Letalnica, punktacja za oba dała mu ostatecznie trzecią lokatę. Tą samą lokatę wybitny sportowiec zajmował w klasyfikacji generalnej tego sezonu, przegrywając z Thomasem Morgensternem i Simonem Ammannem. Osiągnięcia Zimowe igrzyska olimpijskie Puchar świata w skokach narciarskich Mistrzostwa świata w narciarstwie klasycznym Inne Ustanowione rekordy świata * 6 stycznia 2001 Adam Małysz wygrał konkurs Pucharu Świata w Bischofshofen, a główną nagrodą za jego wygranie był samochód Audi A4, który był pozbawiony silnikaAlfabet Turnieju Czterech Skoczni: G jak garnitur, P jak piłkarz – TVP Sport, 22-12-2018. Kategoria:Polscy sportowcy